conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vereva/Geography
General The geography of Vereva is mostly alike that of Earth, though there are many geographical features that are unique to the planet and have a significant effect on life on the planet. Directory * To search through cultural terms, click here * To search through sentient races, click here * To search through animal species, click here * To search through plant species, click here * To search through continents, click here * To search through countries, click here * To search through technologies, click here * To search through sciences, click here * To research the history and timelines, click here Ahkratti Plains Almsaundean Continent Almsaunde is the easternmost, warmest continent of Vereva. It consists of mainly warm dry regions and is the place of origin of the Thaumaturges, Giants, Manticores and Treants. Proponents of the Almsaundean continent greatly influneced the world during the Age of the Giants, but lost their significance during the Age of the Dwarves. The two nations that make up the Almsaundean Continent are Eidriel and Bevesta. * Page(s) of reference; Almsaunde Aíere On the continent of Almsaunde, Aíere (Bevesdani: pronounced: ah-YAY-reh; /aˈjeʁhɛ/) is a long river emptying into the Central Ocean at Avennio. * Page(s) of reference; Geography of Almsaunde, Geography of Bevesta Amesei Falls * Page(s) of reference; Geography of Kensilla, Geography of Lorelei Avennio Desert Beating Heart Vereva does not spin as it rotates around its sun, thus its sun faces the western side of the planet at all times directed at a focal point in the desert country of Bevesta. The sun's focal point, taking place in the Merida Desert is known as the Beating Heart and is the hottest place on Vereva, opposite of Pömt Mirvë. The Beating Heart acquired its name through two different concepts: Beating derives from its geography—a sandsea that flows and bubbles up endlessly, boiling eternally. It gets the name Heart from the idea that the goddess Bevesta is assumed to have risen back to heaven there, making it the most sacred place on the planet; the heart of Majicium. The area around the Beating Heart remains hot, humid and dry all year around, even during the winter months when the moon blocks the sun. * Page(s) of reference; Diurnal Eye, Geography of Almsaunde, Geography of Bevesta, Merida Desert Central Ocean The Central Ocean is the largest ocean of Vereva that is central on most maps. Each continent has borders in the Central Ocean, and The Scar is entirely surrounded by its waters. Only about 30% of the world's seafood is fished out of the Central Ocean. Çy ffir vy Wöihod The Çy ffir vy Wöihod (Mirvermish: lit. "Sea for the Voyage"; pronounced: SEE feer VEE voo-EE-hohd; /ˈsiː fiɹ ˈviː vuˈiɦod/) is a body of water of the Hydratic Ocean. It is named as the sea where Vy Wöihod takes places, starting in Aç'üçë and ending in Çotywol. The sea is encompassed by Vy Mirvë to the north, the Skypass to the east and Lorelei to the south. In the winter, the sea is ridden with many species of fish as they each try to swim through small channels in the Skypass in order to get to the Central Ocean. * Page(s) of reference; Hydratic Ocean Dahclon River The Dahclon River (Kahremish: pronounced: DAH-klohn; /ˈdɑklon/) is longest river of Vereva in northeast Kahrim. It winds a length of 5,487 miles (8,830.5km) from the Rjedjec Sjërrjedjec through the Trejksivo Steppe to its mouth at the city of Kartago, emptying into the Central Ocean. * Page(s) of reference; Geography of the Great Continent, Geography of Kahrim Dejsjan Coast Diedun River The Diedun River (Lindjerblau: pronounced: DEE-doon; /ˈdidʊn/) is a short river in Eidriel. The city Baraquish sits between it and the Gobdiw River to the south. * Page(s) of reference; Geography of Almsaunde, Geography of Eidriel Djoho River The Djoho River (Kahremish: pronounced: DYOH-hoh; /ˈdjoɦo/) is the southern branch of the Zevro River. It stretches south at its break about 50 miles east of Masrë and heads 500 miles (804.6km) toward Port Neith. The Djoho is one of Kahrim's most influential rivers because of the many irrigation systems and aqueducts branching from it well into the Ahkratti Plains. * Page(s) of reference; Djoho River, Geography of the Great Continent, Geography of Kahrim Diandria Falls * Page(s) of reference; Geography of Kensilla, Geography of Lorelei Dundugoras Earthflow Faewood Fedjor River The Fedjor River (Kahremish: pronounced: fuh-DYOHR; /fəˈdjoɹ/) is a short river in northern Kahrim emptying into the Trade Ocean at the north. * Page(s) of reference; Geography of the Great Continent, Geography of Kahrim Fiora River The Fiora River is a riger through central and northern Lorelei that empties north into the Central Ocean. The river has three major falls. The first of its falls, named Lorel Falls are located in the capitol city Lorel. The other two falls, Amesei Falls and Diandria Falls are located further north, nearer the Central Ocean. * Page(s) of reference; Geography of Kensilla, Geography of Lorelei Fountains at Mekyrus The largest lake of Vereva, called the Fountains at Mekyrus, is located near the Eidrielian city of Mekyrus. The lake, around 257,000 sq miles (665,000 km2), and holds more than 4,000 ft (1,220m) deep. The Treant Rain Forest, a forest of nomadic Treants, is usually located around it for the majority of the year, though they sometimes stray as far south as the Dundugoras during the winter. * Page(s) of reference; Geography of Almsaunde, Geography of Eidriel Great Continent The Great Continent is the westernmost continent, ranging from mild, wet and temperate climates to cold, dry climates. Much of the continnent is very cold and in permanent darkness. The Minotaurs, Dwarves, Trolls, Ogres are orignated here. The two nations that make up the Great Continent are Vy Mirvë and Kahrim. * Page(s) of reference; Great Continent Gobdiw River The Gobdiw River (Lindjerblau: pronounced: GOHB-dihv; /ˈgobdɪv/) is a river in Eidriel. The city Baraquish sits between it and the Diedun River to the north. * Page(s) of reference; Geography of Almsaunde, Geography of Eidriel Hydratic Ocean The coldest, westernmost ocean is known as the Hydratic Ocean, named for the large number of hydra that inhabit it. It borders the entirety of Vy Mirvë where its temperatures remain freezing and a portion of Lorelei where it is somewhat warmer as well. Kalle Mountains Kensillan Continent The Kensillan Continent is the southernmost continent of Vereva. Its climate hase the widest range throughout the four seasons, as most continents only show a significant change in the winter season. The Humans and the Gnomes are widely accepted to have originated here, although there is no conclusive evidence. Kensilla is made up of only one nation called Lorelei. * Page(s) of reference; Kensilla Leek Aç'üçë The second largest lake of Vereva is located in the far west of the Great Continent in the city of Aç'üçë. Leek Aç'üçë (Mirvermish: pronounced: LUHK a-SUUUH-say; /ˈləːk æˈsəːːse/) is frozen under 4.5 ft (1.4m) of ice and permafrost year around, though it provides food and fresh water for those in the surrounding area. The lake is said to freeze fast enough to require maintaining its 77 official fishing holes a daily job. * Page(s) of reference; Geography of the Great Continent, Geography of Vy Mirvë Lehk Dëcrjajn Lehk Dëcrjajn (Kahremish: pronounced: LAYK dayrth-RYAHN; /ˈlek dɛɪɹðˈkɹɑːn/) is the largest lake of Kahrim and third largest lake of Vereva. It is located in a small valley between the Rjedjec Sjërrjedjec and the Kalle Mountains. * Page(s) of reference; Geography of the Great Continent, Geography of Kahrim Lehk Melijki Lehk Melijki (Kahremish: pronounced: LAYK muh-LEE-kih; /ˈlek məˈliːkɪ/) is the second largest lake of Kahrim and fourth largest lake of Vereva. It is located in Masrë, where it is currently under Bevesdane control. * Page(s) of reference; Geography of the Great Continent, Geography of Kahrim Lekhuun Leek (Mirvermish: pronounced: luh-KOON LUHK; /ləˈçuːn ˈləːk/) * Page(s) of reference; Geography of the Great Continent, Geography of Vy Mirvë Levink River The Levink River (Kahremish: pronounced: luh-VIHNK; /ləˈvɪnk/) is the northern branch of the Zevro River. It stretches north at its break about 50 miles east of Masrë and heads northward into the Rjedjec Sjërrjedjec. * Page(s) of reference; Djoho River, Geography of the Great Continent, Geography of Kahrim Lorelwood Lorel Falls * Page(s) of reference; Geography of Kensilla, Geography of Lorelei Luring Rock On the easternmost regions on the Kensillan Continent in the country of Lorelei, several natural crystal forests filled the plains. Collectively called the Luring Rock, the forests shone brightly and acted as beacons to travelers as far as 100 miles (161km) away. The crystal forests, now missing from the lands of Kensilla, are believed to have largely died off on the continent sometime before the Trail to Kensilla, though few crystal trees still exist ther. * Page(s) of reference: Geography of Kensilla, Geography of Lorelei, Lorel, Plants made of Crystal Mencza Merida Desert P'ödy River The P'ödy River (Mirvermish: pronounced: POOOO-dee; /ˈpuːːdiː/) is a river of southern Vy Mirvë near Çotywol. During the winter months, many fish mistakenly swim up the P'ödy River during their migrations into the Central Ocean through the Çy ffir vy Wöihod. * Page(s) of reference; Geography of the Great Continent, Geography of Vy Mirvë Paamth Leek (Mirvermish: pronounced: PAMT LUHK; /ˈpæːmʈ ˈləːk/) * Page(s) of reference; Geography of the Great Continent, Geography of Vy Mirvë Pernaçë Phoenix Ocean The Phoenix Ocean is the warmest, easternmost ocean facing the Diurnal Eye. Because it is in unyielding light, only receiving darkness for less than three months out of the year, its waters remain in a constant boil, much too hot for most species to inhabit. Species that may inhabit it usually have thick skins, scales or exoskeletons that can deflect or absorb massive amounts of heat. The Phoenix is known to inhabit areas around the Phoenix Ocean as its water is the only water of high enough temperature not to harm it. Only the eastern side of the Almsaundean Continent faces the Phoenix Ocean. Pömt Mirvë The westernmost point on Vereva, called Pömt Mirvë is the coldest place of the world where the sun never shines. It exists in the location polar opposite of the Beating Heart. Pömt Mirvë is about 200 miles (322km) west of Vy Mirvë's westernmost city Aç'üçë, and may only reach temperature heights at just above -100°F (-73°C). * Page(s) of reference: Geography of the Great Continent, Geography of Vy Mirvë, Pernaçë Pool of Palmirra * Page(s) of reference; Geography of Almsaunde, Geography of Bevesta Räsevrhaar Leek (Mirvermish: pronounced: reh-zuh-VWAR LUHK; /ɹɛzəˈvwæːɹ ˈləːk/) * Page(s) of reference; Geography of the Great Continent, Geography of Vy Mirvë River Kahrim River Kahrim is a short river in southwest Kahrim that flows beside the Kalle Mountains. * Page(s) of reference; Geography of the Great Continent, Geography of Kahrim River Rovëblau River Rovëblau (Lindjerblau: pronounced: ROH-vayr-blou; /ˈɹoveɹblaʊ/) is a boiling water river of eastern Eidriel. The river, emptying into the Phoenix Ocean, travels through the Savanna of Raf into Mekyrus. The river's water is too hot to drink but the temperature makes renders the saline useless. Often, peoples using the river as their supply of water let it cool off in large pots before drinking but cook foods directly in the water using colanders. * Page(s) of reference; Geography of Almsaunde, Geography of Eidriel River of the Ssāssa The River of the Ssāssa (Bevesdani: pronounced: SAHN-suh; /ˈsɑ~sə/) is a river of bevesta emptying into the Central Ocean at Cle. * Page(s) of reference; Geography of Almsaunde, Geography of Bevesta Rjedjec Sjërrjedjec Savanna of Raf The Scar The Scar: The Scar is a group of islands of various sizes that makes up the final, central continent laying in the Central Ocean. The climate of the scar is largely tropical and subtropical, and only the Aelves and the Centaurs are known to have originated here. The Scar is modernly one loosely populated nation called Avelamb. * Page(s) of reference; The Scar Sea of Kensilla The Sea of Kensilla is a body of water of the Central Ocean encompassed by Kahrim to the north, the Skypass to the west and Lorelei to the south. The waters of the Sea of Kensilla are tepid throughout most of the year but become cool enough for kraken and other species of the Hydratic Ocean to make their winter migrations into the Central Ocean in order to lay their eggs. * Page(s) of reference; Central Ocean Semprino Pasture Sidonwood Skypass The Skypass is a small fraction of the Kalle Mountains between Kensilla and the Great Continent that stretches across the seas splitting the Central and Hydratic Oceans. The way the Skypass' peaks stretch across the ocean suggest, to those who are religous, that the two continents were one larger continent before the Coming of Bevesta. The Skypass is attributed to helping the Humans of the Great Continent majorly as their main means of transoceanic travel during the Trail to Kensilla. * Page(s) of reference: Abbu-Symbell, Geography of Kensilla, Geography of Lorelei, Kalle Mountains, Trail to Kensilla South Ocean The South Ocean is the second largest ocean, though its borders are indefinite. It borders cardinally south to Bevesta, for which it is named, and east and south to Lorelei. In the east, it flows into the Phoenix Ocean at an undefined point, though some oceanographers draw the line where the water begins to boil. In the southwest and northwest, it flows into the Hydratic and Central Oceans respectively. Tirf River The Tirf River (Mirvermish: pronounced: TEERTH; /ˈtirð/) is a river of northern Mirvë that crosses into Kahrim via a valley in the Kalle Mountains at Djinne. * Page(s) of reference; Geography of the Great Continent, Geography of Vy Mirvë Trade Ocean The Trade Ocean is the northermost ocean of Vereva. Alike the Central Ocean, its waters are mostly tepid year round.Its name derives from its use as the main ocean of trade during the Age of the Giants in which northern nations of the Almsaundean Continent imported and exported goods through Kjerba to the Great Continent. Treant Rain Forest Trejksivo Steppe Vy Ffiroçtë Weithe River The Weithe River (Mirvermish: pronounced: vuh-EE-tuh; /vəˈiʈə/) is a mostly frozen river of western Vy Mirvë that empties into the Hydratic Ocean. * Page(s) of reference; Geography of the Great Continent, Geography of Kahrim, Geography of Vy Mirvë Westwood Zevro River The Zevro River (Kahremish: pronounced: zhuh-VROH; /ʒəˈvɹo/) is a river in south Kahrim, now under rule of Bevesta. It stretches from its mouth in Vercinjetoris to Masrë and branches out into the lesser rivers Levink and Djoho. * Page(s) of reference; Geography of the Great Continent, Geography of Kahrim See also Category:Places of Vereva Category:Vereva